Hungarian
English: Hungarian Hungarian Duolingo: Common phrases * Hi: Szia * Good morning: Jó reggelt kívánok * Good afternoon: Jó napot kívánok * Good evening: Jó estét kívánok * Good night: Jó éjszakát kívánok * Thank you: Köszönöm * Bye: Viszlát * How are you?: Hogy vagy * Thank you very much: Nagyon szépen köszönöm * How old is he?: Hány éves? * I would like water, please: Vizet szeretnék kérni Duolingo: Basics * It is morning: Reggel van * Where is the fire?: Hol van a tűz? * Is it noon here: Itt dél van? * There is no snow here: Itt nincs hó. * He is rarely here: Ritkán van itt * Where is the man in the afternoon?: Hol van a férfi délután? * It often rains here: Itt gyakran esik az eső. * This is the lamp, and this is the telphone: Ez a lámpa, és ez a telefon * The train is rarely here: Ritkán van itt a vonat * Are you often here in the morning: Gyakran vagy itt reggel? Duolingo: Verbs 2 Present Plural *'We are not playing the violin, but playing tennis': Mi nem hegedülünk , hanem teniszezünk *'Do you live here?': Önök itt laknak? *'No, I do not play tennis': Nem , nem teniszezem *'We are flying above a deep sea': Egy mély tenger fölött repülünk *'The fat Spanish boy is taking a bath': A kövér spanyol fiú fürdik *'Are you drinking here or there?': Itt iszol vagy ott? *'I drink underneath the wet umbrella': A nedves esernyő alatt iszom *'We often bake bread': Gyakran sütünk kenyeret *'I take a bath by the city': A város mellett fürdöm *'Who has lunch under the big trees?': Kik ebédelnek a nagy fák alatt? *'What are you studying?': Ti mit tanultok? *'Where are you playing tennis?': Hol teniszezel? *'I do not live here': Én nem itt lakom *'Zsuzsa and Kati are playing tennis behind the new school': Zsuzsa és Kati az új iskola mögött teniszeznek *'We are studying, and you are singing': Mi tanulunk, ti pedig énekeltek *'The young Mexican boy is playing tennis by the wide river': A fiatal mexikói fiú a széles folyó mellett teniszezik *'You are not drinking in front of the expensive restaurant, but here': Te nem a drága étterem előtt iszol, hanem itt *'We live here, by the wide river': Itt lakunk, a széles folyó mellett *'Do you live where the big buses are?': Ott laksz, ahol a nagy buszok állnak? Duolingo: Definite conjugation Questions * Who is watching the airplanes?: Ki nézi a repülőgépeket? * Do you not see the buses?: Nem látjátok a buszokat? * Who is watching him?: Ki figyeli? * Do you see the apple?: Te látod az almát? * Who is baking the bread?: Ki csinálja a kenyeret? * Who knows the famous lawyer?: Ki ismeri a híres ügyvédet? * Don't you want it?: Te nem kéred? Te nem akarod? Statements * I am doing it: Én csinálom * I am not reading it: Én nem olvasom * Today Peter is cooking dinner: Ma Péter főzi a vacsorát * The boy is reading the large book: A fiú a nagy könyvet olvassa * Peter does not see the woman: Péter nem látja a nőt * They are not reading the book, they are looking at it: Nem olvassák a könyvet, hanem nézik * We are cooking the apple: Mi főzzük az almát * We do not see the apples: Mi nem látjuk az almákat * I do not see the lawyer: Én nem látom az ügyvédet * We do not know the composers: Mi nem ismerjük a zeneszerzőket * The lawyers are watching the judges, and we are watching the lawyers: Az ügyvédek figyelik a bírókat, és mi figyeljük az ügyvédeket * I want the big phone: A nagy telefont kérem * You are brewing the beer: Te főzöd a sört Duolingo: Choices 1 Questions *'Is there a bag here?': Van itt táska? *'Do you know why?': Tudod miért? *'Can you see that girl by the cabs?': Látod azt a lányt a taxik mellett? *'Who knows why?': Ki tudja miért? Statements *'Yes, there are bags there': Igen, vannak ott táskák *'This woman': Ez a nő *'These women and men are teachers': Ezek a nők és férfiak tanárok *'This red apple is light': Ez a piros alma könnyű *'The bags are not outside': A táskák nincsenek kint *'These doctors are not Egyptian, but Indian': Ezek az orvosok nem egyiptomiak, hanem indiaiak *'This city is not small, but big': Ez a város nem kicsi, hanem nagy *'These athletes are slow and weak': Ezek a sportolók lassúak és gyengék *'This umbrella is wet': Ez az esernyő nedves Clauses *'which is big and heavy': ami nagy és nehéz Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses *'That book, which is beside the new tv, is long': Az a könyv hosszú, amelyik az új televízió mellett van *'Books that are famous are expensive': Azok a könyvek drágák, amelyek híresek., A könyvek, amelyek híresek, drágák. *'The athlete, who is swimming under the bridge, is young': Az a sportoló fiatal aki a híd alatt úszik *'Those bridges, which are between the hills, are big': Azok a hidak nagyok, amelyek a hegyek között vannak Duolingo: Inessive Case Questions *'Are there no rooms here?': Itt nincsenek szobák? *'What is the new program on television like?': Milyen az új műsor a televízióban? *'What is in the small bags?': Mi van a kicsi táskákban? Statements *'Who is in the window?': Ki van az ablakban? *'There is also a television in the large room': A nagy szobában van televízió is *'Many people live in the new house': Az új házban sok ember lakik *'Many children are running and playing in the parks among the trees': A parkokban a fák között sok gyerek fut és játszik *'There are no red apples in the shop': Az üzletben nincs piros alma *'Children are standing in the windows': Az ablakokban gyerekek állnak *'There are no small cars in the bag, but apples': A táskában nem kicsi autók vannak, hanem almák *'Many houses are in the large cities': A nagy városokban sok ház van *'There are many rooms in the new American houses': Az új amerikai házakban sok szoba van *'There are banks and shops in the large buildings too': A nagy épületekben bankok és üzletek is vannak *'Éva is walking in a park, and Laszlo is swimming in the sea': Éva egy parkban sétál , László meg a tengerben úszik *'The Greek actresses are playing in the other city': A görög színésznők a másik városban játszanak *'The famous Japanese clock is standing in a small building': A híres japán óra egy kicsi épületben áll *'Many children are running and playing between the trees in the parks': A parkokban a fák között sok gyerek fut és játszik *'Six kids, three women and two men are in the store': Az üzletben hat gyerek, három nő és két férfi van Duolingo: Superessive Case Questions * Are Greek ships sailing on the river, or on the sea?: A folyón uszik a görög hajo, vagy a tengeren? Statements * Small and big ships sail on the deep seas: A mély tengereken kicsi és nagy hajók úsznak * Many tourists are waiting at the train stations: A pályaudvarokon sok turista vár * There is a clock on the black building: A fekete épületen van egy óra * There is a large square there: Ott van egy nagy tér * The kindergarten teacher is walking on the water: Az óvónő a vízen sétál * These squares are new and beautiful: Ezek a terek újak és szépek * The students are playing in a square in front of the school: A diákok egy téren játszanak az iskola előtt * The girls and the boys are walking on the streets: A lányok és fiúk az utcákon sétálnak * There are no houses on the sea: A tengeren nincsenek házak * That apple is not on the ground, but on the table: Nem a földön van az az alma, hanem az asztalon * Long trains are standing at the train station: A pályaudvaron hosszú vonatok állnak * This poor musician is making music and singing on the sidewalk: Ez a szegény zenész a járdán zenél és énekel * The good children play in the squares, not in the streets or on the sidewalks: A jó gyerekek a tereken játszanak, nem az utcákon vagy a járdákon * The kindergarten teacher is running on the big square behind the children and shouting: Az óvónő a nagy téren a gyerekek mögött fut és kiabál * This beautiful young kindergarten teacher is not sitting on the bus, but on a tram: Ez a szép fiatal óvónő nem a buszon ül, hanem egy villamoson Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses * Those who are young are standing on the bus: Azok állnak a buszon, akik fiatalok * That man, who lives beside the new hotel, is walking there on the street: Az a férfi sétál ott az utcán, aki az új szálloda mellett lakik Duolingo: Adessive Case Questions * Are there cold seas also at Australian cities?: Az ausztrál varosoknál is vannak hideg tengerek? * What is the doctor sitting at?: Minél ül az orvos? * What is the boy waiting by, the train or the tram?: Minél vár a fiú, a vonatnál vagy a villamosnál? Statements * The tourists are not standing by the cars, but by the buses: A turisták nem az autóknál állnak, hanem a buszoknál * The students are sitting and studying at the tables: A diákok az asztaloknál ülnek és tanulnak * We are resting by the Austrian mountains: Az osztrák hegyeknél pihenünk * Not by the bank, but by the restaurant: Nem a banknál , hanem az étteremnél * The airplane is flying by the mountain: A repülőgép a hegynél repül * The tourists are not standing by the cars, but the buses: A turisták nem az autóknál állnak, hanem a buszoknál * No, the Russian soldiers are not by the old city: Nem, az orosz katonák nem a régi városnál vannak * The children are sitting and eating by the table: A gyerekek az asztalnál ülnek és esznek * The Chinese children are not standing by the trains, but by the trams: Nem a vonatoknál állnak a kínai gyerekek, hanem a villamosoknál * There are no people by the bus: Nincsenek emberek a busznál * The famous Russian writer is sitting and writing by the tree: A híres orosz író a fánál ül és ír * Many good people are working by the short trees, too: Az alacsony fáknál is sok jó ember dolgozik Duolingo: Household Questions * Where are the doors and the windows?: Hol vannak az ajtók és az ablakok? * Are you taking a shower?: Zuhanyzol? * Where are you taking a shower?: Ti hol zuhanyoztok? * Are you down in the basement?: Lent vagy a pincében? * What is in the cabinet?: Mi van a szekrényben Statements: *'These pillows are heavy': Ezek a párnák nehezek *'A person is in the refrigerator': Egy ember van a hűtőben *'Those are not fridges either': Azok sem hűtők *'I am standing and waiting by the gate': A kapunál állok és várok *'This is a beautiful, old door': Ez egy szép, régi ajtó *'The beautiful, red flower is in the bedroom, on the table': A szép, piros virág a hálószobában van, az asztalon *'The oven is in the kitchen, next to the refrigerator ': A sütő a konyhában van, a hűtő mellett. *'The dining room is next to the kitchen': Az ebédlő a konyha mellett van *'The small spoon is in the cup': A kicsi kanál a csészében van *'The flowers are on the balcony': A virágok az erkélyen vannak *'The pillows are not on the bed, but on the ground': A párnák nem az ágyon vannak, hanem a földön *'Knife, fork, spoon': Kés, villa, kanál *'There are large tables are in the dining rooms': Az ebédlőkben nagy asztalok vannak *'I am watching you in the photo': Nézlek a képen *'It is not in the oven': Nem a sütőben van. *'There are four apples in the fridge': A hűtőben négy alma van *'The dining room is next to the kitchen': Az ebédlő a konyha mellett van *'The old table is by the wall': A régi asztal a falnál van *'The bedroom is upstairs': A hálószoba fent van *'The combs are in the bedroom': A fésűk a hálószobában vannak *'These pictures are in the bedrooms': Ezek a képek a hálószobákban vannak *'Those cabinets are very beautiful': Azok a szekrények nagyon szépek *'The big comb is next to the toothbrush': A nagy fésű a fogkefe mellett van *'I am in the bathroom, I am showering': A fürdőszobában vagyok , zuhanyzom *'I am sitting and reading in the garden': A kertben ülök és olvasok *'There is no cold water in the bathtub, but warm': Nem hideg víz van a kádban, hanem meleg *'These are very nice gardens': Ezek nagyon szép kertek *'There is a large garden behind the red house': A piros ház mögött nagy kert van Duolingo: Clothing Questions *'Mi van a zsebben?': What is in the pocket? *'Is the earring here?': Itt van a fülbevaló? *'What kind of ring is this?': Milyen gyűrű ez? *'What are those watches on': Min vannak azok a karórák? *'Are those sweaters over there?': Azok pulóverek, amik ott vannak?, Azok ott pulóverek? *'Are we wearing caps?': Sapkában vagyunk? Statements *'This is an expensive necklace': Ez egy drága nyaklánc *'Those are not hats, but caps': Azok nem kalapok, hanem sapkák *'A nyakláncok az autóban vannak': The necklaces are in the car *'This is not a cap': Ez nem sapka *'This is a very beautiful scarf': Ez egy nagyon szép sál *'The red watch is not here, but there': A piros karóra nem itt van , hanem ott *'These earrings are small and beautiful': Ezek a fülbevalók kicsik és szépek *'The scarves are on the table': A sálak az asztalon vannak. *'The Indian child is also wearing a sweater': Az indiai gyereken pulóver is van *'The young Australian artists are walking by the sea in big hats': A fiatal ausztrál művésznők nagy kalapokban sétálnak a tengernél *'That's a sock and not a pocket': Az zokni, nem pedig zseb Duolingo: Colors Questions *'Are the new houses yellow too?': Az új házak is citromsárgák? *'What is orange?': Mi narancssárga? *'Which books are colorful?': Melyik könyvek színesek? *'Are white and black colors?': A fehér és a fekete színek? Statements * Red, white, green: Piros, fehér, zöld *'Those are white and fast': Azok fehérek és gyorsak *'Orange is a Dutch color': A narancssárga holland szín. *'Zsuzsa is walking on the yellow bridge': Zsuzsa a citromsárga hídon sétál *'Which books are colorful?': Melyik könyvek színesek? *'Purple and pink cars are not nice': A lila és rózsaszín autók nem szépek *'The purple and pink cars are not nice': A lila és rózsaszín autók nem szépek *'Those apples are not red, but pink': Azok az almák nem pirosak, hanem rózsaszínűek *'The blue seas are deep': A kék tengerek mélyek *'The Hungarian trams are not purple, but yellow': A magyar villamosok nem lilák, hanem sárgák *'Colorful ships are sailing on the shallow sea': Színes hajók úsznak a sekély tengeren *'This color is ugly': Ez a szín csúnya Duolingo: Choices 2 Questions * Who is playing between these trees: Kik játszanak ezek között a fák között? * What is below that car?: Mi van az alatt az autó alatt? * Who is standing next to that big yellow car?: Ki áll a mellett a nagy sárga autó mellett? * Which river is the beautiful new hotel by?: Melyik folyónál áll a szép új szálloda? * Which buses are the French tourists on?: Melyik buszokon ülnek a francia turisták? * On which bed is there a pillow?: Melyik ágyon van párna? Statements *'The bank is not in this building, but that one': A bank nem ebben az épületben van, hanem abban. *'That beautiful woman is not wearing anything': Azon a szép nőn nincs ruha *'The table under this lamp is dry': Ez alatt a lámpa alatt az asztal száraz *'We do not live in those rooms, but in these': Nem azokban a szobákban lakunk , hanem ezekben. *'Three teachers are walking by those students': Azok mellett a diákok mellett három tanár sétál *'I am also standing by this door': Én is ennél az ajtónál állok *'There are no birds in this dry tree': Ezen a száraz fán nincsenek madarak *'Girls are sitting in this car, and boys in that one': Ebben az autóban lányok ülnek, abban meg fiúk *'The small blue car is moving between those big buses': A kicsi kék autó azok között a nagy buszok között halad *'We are eating lunch by this table, and you by that one': Mi ennél az asztalnál ebédelünk , ti meg annál *'Hungarian and Russian children are playing on that square': Azon a téren magyar és orosz gyerekek játszanak *'There is no water in that buildings': Azokban az épületekben nincs víz *'Many cars are standing in front of this house': Ez előtt a ház előtt, sok autó áll *'The grass under those trees is not nice and green': Azok alatt a fák alatt nem szép zöld a fű. *'Four boys are sleeping on this big brown bed': Ezen a nagy barna ágyon négy fiú alszik *'There is a tall fence around that garden': A körül a kert körül van egy magas kerítés *'Under this lamp the table is dry': Ez alatt a lámpa alatt az asztal száraz *'I am not studying beside that table, but this one': Nem a mellett az asztal mellett tanulok, hanem e mellett Statements with the "e" in the preposition * Six big bridges are above this river: E fölött a folyó fölött hat nagy híd van * There are many tall houses around this square: E tér körül sok magas ház áll Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses * Those who live in this city are studying in those schools: Azok tanulnak azokban az iskolákban, akik ebben a városban laknak Duolingo: Ordinals *'The 60th athlete is Belgiuan': A hatvanadik sportoló belga *'The 70th bird is not flying, but sitting on the tree': A hetvenedik madár nem repül, hanem a fán ül *'The 30th mountain is very tall': A harmincadik hegy nagyon magas *'The Mongolian writer is sitting in the 50th chair': A mongol író az ötvenedik széken ül *'The 100th kindergarten teacher is walking in front of the school': A századik óvónő az iskola előtt sétál *'Are you sitting in the 90th chair?': A kilencvenedik széken ülsz? *'Are you dancing in the 60th square?': A hatvanadik téren táncoltok? *'This is not the 100th hospital in the city': Ez nem a századik kórház a városban *'We are sitting at the 30th table.': Mi a harmincadik asztalnál ülünk *'It isn't 6th, but rather 60th': Nem hatodik, hanem hatvanadik *'I am the 47th': Én vagyok a negyvenhatodik *'We are traveling on the 66th bus': A hatvanhatodik buszon utazunk *'This is the 42nd railway station in the city': Ez a negyvenkettedik pályaudvar a városban *'The bad German waiter works at the 98th restaurant': A rossz német pincér a kilencvennyolcadik étteremnél dolgozik *'I am the 46th': A negyvenhatodik vagyok *'The seventy-sixth man swims in the narrow, shallow river too': A hetvenhatodik férfi is a keskeny , sekély folyóban úszik *'The famous Korean directors are in the 55th room and work': A híres koreai rendezők az ötvenötödik szobában vannak és dolgoznak *'The train is standing at the thirty-seventh station': A vonat a harminchetedik megállóban áll *'The 58th armchair is here, and the 59th is there': Az ötvennyolcadik fotel itt van, az ötvenkilencedik pedig ott *'This is the 42nd station in the city': Ez a negyvenkettedik pályaudvar a városban Duolingo: Animals Questions *'Where do you arrive?': Hova érkeztek? *'Do you meow?': Te nyávogsz? *'Hova mászol?': Where do you climb? *'Is this insect hairy?': Ez a rovar szőrös? *'Where is the ant climbing?': Hol mászik a hangya? Statements *'A wolf is arriving': Egy farkas érkezik *'Many animals are in the zoo: lions, bears, and wolves': Az állatkertben sok állat van: oroszlánok, medvék, farkasok *'The small and young bear is not furry': A kicsi és fiatal medve nem szőrös *'This is a very beautiful kitty'!: Ez egy nagyon szép cica! *'A bug is crawling on the roof': Egy bogár mászik a tetőn *'The curious butterfly is flying above the sea': A kíváncsi pillangó a tenger fölött repül *'Small, black flies are crawling on the beautiful, new window': Kicsi, fekete legyek másznak a szép, új ablakon *'These frogs are not furry': Ezek a békák nem szőrösek *'82 bees fly over the grass': Nyolcvankét méh repül a fű fölött *'A fly is in the glass': Egy légy van a pohárban *'The frog jumps and jumps': A béka ugrik és ugrik *'The frog is a curious animal': A béka kíváncsi állat *'There are bees in the brown boots:' A barna bakancsban méhek vannak Double subtitled videos (dual Hungarian and English subtitles) Disney: Tangled, I See the Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UJxye4tVGE Disney: The Little Mermaid: Part of Your World, reprise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTqlhgSXqew Category:Finno-Ugric Category:FSI difficulty level 4*